Night Time Ritual
by Frailly
Summary: The little night ritual that seems to always happen between a sleeping Amy and the Doctor. My first, hope you like...R/R


**This is my first Doctor Who story, although I am a diehard of Doctor/Rose, I really like the new Duo, 11****th****/Amy so thought I'd get a story out here…please r and r, hope you like….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Night time rituals**

The Doctor was half way up the curved wall of the TARDIS, hanging from a makeshift swing by the looks of things. He had a side panel pulled off, as he tinkered fondly with his beloved time machine. He smiled to himself as he listened to the constant hum that filled his ears, and then suddenly, disrupting the quiet, a desperately stubborn yawn broke free from his companion sitting below him on the floor.

He smiled to himself as he looked down at his fiery red headed friend angrily slap her hand over her mouth, trying to smother the persistent sign of tiredness. She looked up then, meeting his soft gaze, 'Amy, go to bed.' He said kindly, as though it was the most obvious thing which of course it was. Amy swiftly shook her head, 'I'm not tired.' She insisted, smiling up at him. 'You yawned.' He said. 'So?' She threw back. 'So, you're tired.' He stated. 'Am not.' She shot back defiantly, when suddenly another yawn broke free.

'Aha! Told you! You- Amelia Pond-are tired. It's off to bed with you.' He chimed, pointing down at her with his sonic screwdriver. Her face contorted into a frown, her lip sticking out slightly. 'I am not 7 you know, you can't tell me when to go to bed. I'll go when I am tired, which isn't yet I have you know.' She said, although she couldn't quite hide the smile that formed on her lips.

The Doctor merely laughed, and continued to tinker away, telling Amy one of his many stories.

_An hour later_

'And that Amy is why you never eat Jam on the planet Stratberry.' He laughed, as he lowered himself down, standing up straight to dust himself down. He turned around still talking when he suddenly stopped midsentence, falling quiet, his face coming to rest in a soft look as he looked on at a the sleeping form of Amelia 'Amy' Pond.

'I see sleep finally caught up with you then.' He said softly, walking closer to where she lay. 'Stubborn Amelia Pond, I need you to be well rested for our next adventure you know.' He whispered the closer he got. The soft smile on his face had shifted from soft to what some would consider loving. He bent down by her side, reaching out his hand carefully to brush aside some of her red locks, tucking it gently behind her ear. _Beautiful…_he found himself thinking, before catching himself, snorting rather loudly. 'Come on, don't go there.' He said low to himself, shaking his head, though his hand had yet to move from her cheek.

'Come on Amy, let's get you to bed.' He whispered, weaving his arm under her long pale legs and the other resting on her back. He lifted her swiftly, with little effort, cradling her close to his chest. Amy's head rested gently against his shoulder, as she continued to breathe slowly in and out, lost to the dream world. 'You know Amy it's funny, how things never quite change. You'll always stubbornly stay awake until you physically can't. But that's ok, because I'll always be there to carry you to bed.' He whispered, thinking of the first time this routine came to be.

_14 years ago, the night they both met._

The whirring of the TARDIS was a lot more quiet than usual, as it appeared once again in Amelia Ponds back yard. If the Doctor had timed it correctly, which he knew he had, it was several hours after he had first left. Amy told him one night, that she had waited all night long out in the cold, but when she woke in the morning she was in her bed. But she never remembered giving up, and she swore she never did. The Doctor believed her, because he knew what really happened. He was what really happened.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door stepping out swiftly. His hearts suddenly jolted as his eyes landed on the little girl with fiery red hair, lead out on the cold night ground in her pajamas and an over coat, her little suitcase by her side. 'Oh Amelia…' He chided softly, shaking his head, walking over to the sleeping red-head. 'Why did you wait up so long, you should be in bed, inside where it's warm and safe.' He muttered more to himself, trying to fight of the guilt that was chewing at his stomach and hearts, as he noted the soft red patches of her cheeks as though she had been crying.

He swiftly bent down gathering the little Amelia in his arms grabbing her tiny suitcase with his spare hand. She didn't stir as the ground fell beneath her; she was far too tired and deep asleep. Instead, her tiny hand clutched the Doctors shirt, her face snuggling into his chest. The Doctor looked down and smiled, laughing inwardly at how she would react should she know what really happened. 'You were going to run away with me, if I hadn't messed up the timing.' He said to himself, thinking about what could have been, for a fleeting second wanting to wake her up and take her with him now. 'Oh how I wish I could. But it's time-locked now, I guess really it's for the best, in the end. You'll see, when you're older, me and you, we'll have the best of adventures, I promise you Amelia, just keep waiting, I promise I'll return.' He told her in hushed tones, as he made his way through the house to her room.

He noted her Aunt had yet come home, and wondered how lonely this little Scottish girl in England actually was. No wonder she's run away with a complete stranger in the middle of night. Laying her down gently, he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, before pulling her blanket up to her chin. Then, staring down at the determined, extraordinary girl that was his Amy, he bent and ever so gently placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Good night Amelia …Amy Pond.'

_Present_

The Doctor walked briskly down the corridors and through Amy's door to her bed, laying her down as gently as he could. This was the night time ritual that always happened between the two. She would insist she wasn't tired, wanting to stay up with him. He would let her, like he always would, but eventual she would succumb to sleep. She was only human after all. And he would carry her to bed, happy to be close to her, happy to play the fairy tale knight she had dreamt he was. This was just what they did.

He carefully rested her hands on her flat stomach, before ever so carefully shifting her legs a little, so she wasn't so awkwardly led.

His hand came to brush her beloved red hair again, just like when she was a child. He smiled at the old memory as he bent down and ever so gently and ever so swiftly, placed a kiss on her lips. 'Good night Amy…Amelia pond.'

**The end**

**It's not my best, but I wanted desperately to get an Amy/Doctor fic out! Hope you like, please read and review!**

**Frailly…:D**


End file.
